Quest for the Mystic Blue
by Eight Star
Summary: When agents of the Order of Golden Lightning receive their orders, their missions can range from simple to overly complex. In any means, it is not often wise to disappoint the master. Ashmead and Darkmod team up for the first part of this story, which eventually ends with near-catastrophic results. The Apple Family plays heavy part in this story throughout the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Quest for the Mystic Blue – Chapter 1

_Ashmead,_

_I know it's been some time since the last request. I trust your leg is feeling better?_

_First off, I apologize for pairing you up with that rock star scoundrel._

_If you are still willing to make a difference, I have sent an agent towards your location. She should be arriving around sun-down. If you are interested in continuing your assistance with us, let her in and she'll share the details. If not, then kindly send her on her way._

_~Eight Star_

It had been a long time since Ashmead saw the 8-pointed star insignia. Actually, after the incident with the broken leg, the spilled carrots, and the fan-induced riot, he was pretty sure the Order was a little bit upset. Since recovering, he's just been diligently working on some anti-rabbit sprays to keep the varmints away from his cousin's carrot fields. When the cross-eyed mail pegasus delivered this letter, it would be an understatement to say that Ashmead was a little surprised.

"Well, Ah'll be!" Ashmead exclaimed out-loud as he adjusted his hat. "Looks like Ah've been given a second chance." He glanced out the window of his home just outside of Dodge Junction and noted the position of the sun. "Ah must'a let the time get away from me. Ah guess all that's left to do is play the Waitin' Game. In the meantime..." Ashmead sprayed some of his anti-rabbit spray on a loose carrot and took a bite. "Blech!" It still had the slight taste of fox urine. Oh the things he suffered for his science, alchemy.

They yellow colt Ashmead was a member of the wide-spread Apple Family. He had a fairly long hair style for a colt, colored a saturated blue. However, much unlike the colts who preferred physical labor, he was far more interested in knowledge. His knowledge was so wide-spread that he knew just what to do when an infestation of parasprites ended up in Dodge Junction. It was shortly after driving the creatures from the city that he earned his cutie mark – a stencil of an Ashmead's Kernel blossom.

As promised, a pony's silhouette appeared on the horizon as the sun set, trotting up the road to Ashmead's home. As she got closer, he could make out a dark red coat, and a straight blue mane that all fell off to one side, hiding half of her face. The pony approached his door and turned her head, pulling a black card from her saddlebag with her teeth. With a look of disinterest, she knocked on the door, holding the card so that the order's insignia faced outwards.

Ashmead answered the door with a gusto that was typical of the Apple Family. "Howdy there!" With a warm smile and a step to the side of the door, he chanced a glance at the card with his blue eyes. "Ah'm guessin' you're the one the Boss sent. Come in! You'll uh… hafta 'scuse the mess. Ah was workin' on a project 'fore you came."

He noticed that she had a menagerie of facial piercings on her, and a few darkening lowlights in her hair. She definitely reminded him of some kind of city pony runaway. She sucked the card into her mouth and chewed on it for a bit before coming in, and almost immediately curling her nose. "Oof, smells kinda like piss, dude."

Ashmead was almost tempted to tell the mare that she had _somethin' on her face_, and was even more tempted as soon as she mentioned the smell of his residence… but that was his fault, really.

She slid her saddle bag onto an open table space and sighed. "Yup, that's me…" she spoke in a fairly deadpan voice, "messenger girl… joined pretty recently. So far it's been a lotta galloping around, but not that interestin'." She picked through her bag and pulled out a parchment, holding it open with one hoof as she cleared her throat and read over it. "Uhh, so yeah… did you wanna hear this now, or what?" Her cyan eyes tried to avoid contact with his as she went over the parchment while gently chewing on one of her lip piercings. With her pack off, Ashmead could see her cutie mark; a black heart-shaped wreath of thorns.

Ashmead trotted over to the table and stood close by her. "Alright. Lay it on me." He was also tempted to mention that she reminded him of somepony, but he let it go for now. He did catch himself glancing at her eyes, which he noticed kept shifting away from him to stare at the parchment.

"Right… well, the first thing it says here is **Thank You**, so uh… thanks for choosing to stay with us." She rolled her eyes and coughed. "Shoot, knew I should've brought some water. You got any water?" She chanced a momentary glance at him before looking back. "Anyway, he says that your mission really could only be accomplished by you, so he's glad you decided to go for it. Ahem..."

She paused for a moment and readjusted, getting both hooves on the paper and staring at it intently as she went into a deep dramatic voice! "Sources have told me that the location of the Mirror Lake was revealed! However, before I could get my hooves wet, the entrance to the cavern was sealed with unicorn magic! Now, I'm not so much interested in the lake itself, but rather the plants which grow around the lake! The blue mirror leaf blossoms are highly magical, and could do a world of good for my alchemy. The properties in the flowers, once matured, also allow for some halluc… hallucino… genic…" she paused, "stuff." She coughed a few times and cleared her throat again. "Damn."

"Y'all don't sound so good. Lemme get ya that water now." Ashmead headed to the faucet to get some water for her, making sure to open one of his windows a crack along the way to let some of the smell out. "Th' trail's a bit dusty comin' here, so Ah can see why ya might be a little parched." He set the container of water down by the mare, who immediately took it and began to swallow it down.

Thinking aloud, Ashmead commented, "_Hallucinogenic_ properties, huh? Sounds like it's right up my alley!" He quickly realized that what he said could be misinterpreted, and quickly recanted his statement. "Ah… what Ah mean is, Ah study plants an' such, and Ah can't say Ah hearda' this Blue Mirror Leaf plant."

As the mare finished off the glass, he chanced a question. "Say, ya got a name 'r somethin'? Ah'm sure y'all already know that mine's Ashmead, but Ah don' know yers."

She set the empty glass down with a small smile and a sigh of relief. "That was needed. Thanks." Then she sniffed and licked at one of her piercings. "Oh yeah, call me Darkmod. 'Least until I come up with somethin' better." She fluttered her lips with an exhale and shook her head. "Anything's better than Bumble Wig, what a stupid name." As soon as she could, her eyes were back to the parchment.

"Alright. Darkmod it is." He confirmed, nodding his head. "I never been too good at comin' up with names, mahself."

"Anyway, yeah, hallucinogenic… the fun stuff. He goes on to say that he wants you to bring back some of the plants, and to gather some of their seeds. The main obstacle that stands before you is the rock in the tunnel, but that's why it's gotta be you. The seal was designed by Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville… who's good friends with Applejack… and since it trails off there, I assume you know what he's getting at."

Ashmead thought for a moment. "Ah think Ah know what he's getting' at. Ya see, AJ's one a' mah cousins, an' Ah'm guessin' the Boss wants me ta talk AJ inta' getting' Twilight Sparkle ta take that seal offa' that rock. At least… for the time bein'."

Darkmod didn't seem to be listening, as she mumbled and moved the sheet aside, digging into her pack and laying down a small pouch. "200 bits for any supplies you may or may not suddenly need, and there's a seeking stone in there that'll lead you to the sanctum, where you're supposed to **personally** deliver the seeds in good condition. If you can't figure out the stone, ask Agent Doo. You can find her at the post office during business hours." She held a distant look and a curl in her lip that showed a bit of jealousy.

Ashmead glanced out the window, noting that the sun had already set. "Hmm… if Ah know AJ, she'll be up bright and early ta get ta workin' the orchard, so Ah think we should get goin' now… and even if ya ain't supposed ta do this mission with me, Ah ain't gonna let ya go by yerself. It'd be right ungentlecoltly of me."

"What? So you want me to come with you to Ponyville?" She seemed bothered at first, but it wore off quickly. "Actually, it'd be better than borin' messenger mare work. I'm up for it." A spark of personality showed up on her face, contrasting her previous anti-emotional appearance. She gathered her saddle bag onto her back after stuffing the parchment into it. "Some real agent work! If I help you on this, it'll show the Boss that I'm good for more than just runnin' errands and letters! Yeah!" She grinned, but Ashmead couldn't help but feel a little creeped out by it.

Actually, her enthusiasm was a little unsettling, but as his word was his bond, he wasn't going to go back on it. He began to pack his own saddlebags, making sure to take the bits and the stone, as well as a few scrolls, parchments, quills, and water.

"So on the way we can think of some kinda… cover. For why I'm travelin' with you." She presented her thoughts out-loud to him while he got ready. "Also, I guess a good reason for wantin' the flowers. Or how you heard about 'em. Somethin' like that."

Ashmead, of course picked out the first reason to come to his mind. "Yer mah filly-friend from Fillydelphia. Ah heard about the flowers from some book Ah found durin' mah travels, and thought that they would complement yer eyes. So, Ah decided to take ya with me so Ah could see the look on yer face when ya finally see 'em." He stifled a snicker and continued. "You don't know any o' that, 'course, y'all jus' think we're on… uh… how do the Fancy Folks call it? Hol-a-day!"

He let out a chuckle. "Ah'm kiddin' a 'course! That'd be some story, huh? Yer absolutely right. We'll definitely need some kinda cover. Also… AJ don' know that Ah'm in th'Order, and she's a _terrible_ liar. We're gonna hafta give her a line she'll believe."

As Ashmead opened the door to leave, Darkmod followed him out with a smirk. "What, you don't think she'd believe you have a filly-friend from Fillydelphia, or you don't think she'd believe that it'd be me?" She chuckled once. It was a dry and cold sound that lacked any discernible emotion.

He shortly replied with; "Mostly that Ah'd have a filly-friend at all. Well, Ponyville ain't far. We can make it there by sun-up. We'll talk more about our cover on the way."

She rolled her eyes and went on as they walked down the path. "Just say you read about it in some… alchemy book… or whatever it is that you do." She slowed down a little to expressively twirl a hoof in the air as she spoke. "Say it mentioned the cavern of the Mirror Lake, and that when word hit you that it was near Ponyville, you figured it was a good time to visit your cousins." Then she shrugged and went back to her normal pace. "I guess you could tell her I'm an apprentice… but I really don't know anythin' about mixin' stuff. I'm just a really good liar, that's about it."

"Yeah, Alchemy is mostly mah thing, so's Ah got ta need ta know about plants an' such. Horticulture an' Bot'ny an' such." He proudly said, slowing a bit and looking back so she could catch up. "Ah like yer story. We could say Ah jus' took ya on as mah 'Prentice, so ya don't know so much yet."

As she caught up, she looked either way with a wary eye as the sun's last light began to fade. "Let's be careful, either way. I heard some spooky tales about… aggressive rocks."

Ash's smile turned into a scowl as he grumbled. "No good, rotten, sons-a-varmints." Just as quickly as the bad mood came on, his good mood came back. "Ah dealt with 'em b'fore. They ain't _too_ much trouble, but they're quicker than yer average rock."

Along the way, he continued to try and make small talk. "So, did the Boss' note say anything about where the Mirror Lake was located, or what these plants actually look like?"

"Well, with a name like **blue mirror leaf blossoms**, I imagine they're blue and reflective. At least a little." She looked up in an attempt to recall. "Uhh, mostly that it's _near Ponyville_. I guess without convincin' Twilight to remove the seal temporarily, it won't matter too much where it is, exactly. We can always… ask around town."

"Ah figured as much. If they grow aroun' the Mirror Lake, then maybe somethin' in the lake makes 'em… mirror-like." Ashmead theorized with her, thinking out-loud. "Ah'm also supposin' that Agent Doo isn't th' only one… _like us_… in town. If we can find 'em, they might know more about the Mirror Lake."

She blew on her mane a little and got it out of her eyes. "I wonder what the Mirror Lake does. Sounds a lot more interestin' than a bunch of plants, especially if it had to be sealed away by magic." Then she huffed in disdain. "You'd think… with how old the Boss is, he could just wait until Twilight's too aged to fight back, and force the unsealin' from her."

Ashmead wasn't quite sure how to respond to Darkmod's rather morbid theory of having the Boss wait until Twilight was too aged to fight back. He had honestly never even had such a thought, so he tried to think of a justification. "Maybe whatever he needs has an expiration date, and he can't wait aroun' that long… Ah'm supposin' that if Twilight had to seal it, then she thinks it's bad news, whatever it is that's back 'ere."

"Yeah, I guess it's dangerous… but if there were any more like us in town… how would we know?" She pondered.

As they continued their journey, Ashmead was often surprised that somepony so depressing could talk so much. Just the sheer frequency of her morbid thoughts was enough to drive anypony crazy. He wondered if her personality was really just a mask she put on, and he had almost stopped paying attention to her when she began to complain about how tired she was of walking.

Then, the sun began to crest the horizon, and he could see the Apple Family Windmill of Sweet Apple Acres silhouetted by the morning's rays, and closing in with each step they took.

He stopped for a moment and tipped his country hat with one hoof. "Well, Ah'll be! There it is, Darkmod: Sweet Apple Acres!" He continued towards the orchard proper and began singing the praises in an indoctrination-like process with a tour guide's fervor. "This here is the home a' the finest Apples this side a'Questria! An' Ah ain't jus' talking 'bout mah cousins, Applejack, Big McIntosh and sweet Lil' Applebloom. No ma'am! This here orchard supplies apples ta not jus' Ponyville, but _all_ a' th' surroundin' areas! Why they even got seeds and even a _whole tree_ from Sweet Apple Acres when they were replenishin' Appleloosa from th' great buffalo stampedes of… well, last year! They got all kinds a' apples there: Rambo, Mushu, Ashmead's Kernel, Limbertwig, Yella' Delicious, Jonagold, Red Delicious…" and his list went on right up until the point that they reached the orchard proper.

Along the way, Darkmod began mouthing his words as he spoke, looking at the building as she did so. She paused a moment when he said Mushu - she thought she recognized that name - but shook it off.

The sun had been up for at least ten minutes when they reached the gate, and that was long enough for Big Mac to be out and gathering up the empty buckets for the usual work-load. Big McIntosh was a muscular red halflinger who wore a work yoke around his neck, and had a large sliced open apple for a cutie mark. It was nearing the end of harvest season, so there were only a few sections of the orchard left to cover. The sun had caused the roosters to crow, and there was the sound of cows mooing and pigs grunting at one another.

Darkmod leaned in and tried to ask quietly; "So uh, who's the handsome stallion there?" She grinned slyly with her question.

Ashmead got the impression she hadn't been listening to much of what he'd said, but he chuckled in his usual good-natured manner. "That there is Big McIntosh. He's a real chatterbox." With that, he raised his hoof and started trotting towards the larger stallion. "Howdy, Big Mac! 'S Ashmead from down Dodge Junction way."

Big Mac held a sturdy stature and smiled, chewing on a single stick of dried wheat from the feed fields. "Howdy!" He replied in a slow and strong voice.

"How ya doin'?" Ashmead jerked his head towards Darkmod. "This here's Darkmod. We're jus' stopping in fer a visit whilst we investigate a plant we heard about that grows near here. Y'all seen AJ anywhere? Ah can't come ta' Sweet Apple Acres an' not say Howdy ta' all mah favorite cousins!"

Big Mac just smiled when Ashmead asked how he was, switching the strand of wheat to the other corner of his mouth. He bobbed his head in greetings to Darkmod. He lifted up his hoof and pointed it off towards the cow barn. "Doin' mornin' feedin's." After speaking, he let his eyes break contact with Ashmead to drift over and look at the barn.

Darkmod was shocked, and her mouth was slightly agape. This was not what she expected to come out of this stallion. Ashmead on the other hand was not surprised at all. "Right to the point. Good ol' Big Mac!" He tipped his hat to the draft stallion. "Thanks!"

The pair trotted off towards the barn, but Ashmead had to comment on Darkmod's expression. "Honestly, Ah was bein' a little sarcastic when Ah said that Big Mac's a chatterbox, but he said more ta' us back there than he's ever said ta me 'fore now. _Ee'yup!_" He slowly nodded his head for emphasis. "Now, AJ on th'other hoof… she's a might more talkative." As he neared the barn, he called out. "AJ! Hey, AJ, y'all out here?"

Then he cast a sly glance towards Darkmod. "'S Been awhile since Ah seen AJ. Ah wonder if she'll rec'nize me." Darkmod's response was to tip her head and roll her eyes off to the side.

A hooting sound came from the barn, which was followed by Applejack's country drawl. "Yes I am! Hold on a sec!" Soon, the orange mare came out of the barn doors and examined Ashmead as she trotted over. It was only moments before she started up. "Hoo-whee! How ya'll been, cousin?" She quickly threw a hoof around Ash, hugging him close and knocking both of their hats off. She quickly caught hers and stuffed his back on his head. "Why you ain't tell me ya'll be comin' up 'ere? How's Dodge these days?"

Suddenly she looked at Darkmod and smiled, giving Ash no time to respond before going on. "Well hey now, did'ja find yerself a special somepony?"

Ash turned almost as read as the apples in the trees at the thought. Darkmod laughed and shook her hoof in denial, responding without missing a beat. "Who, me? Oh, no, no, no!" She sighed quickly. "I'm just his apprentice! Taking Special Alchemy, we're supposed to follow under somepony who's practiced in it!"

"Ah…" Applejack looked a little disappointed and turned back to Ashmead. "So what brings ya'll out 'ere? Why, I ain't seen ya since that chemical spill." She laughed a moment, then leered at him. "Ya didn't bring any of them chemicals wit'cha'di'ja? Granny Smith's probably still a little jumpy 'bout 'em."

Finally given a chance to speak, Ashmead took it. "Dodge is jus' swell, AJ! Ma and Pa and mah brothers send their best wishes an' all. 'S too bad we missed ya the last time ya visited." The truth was that he hadn't been by to visit his folks in quite some time. Her mention of the chemical spill made him remember it all again. The screams of the foals (and Granny Smith) were still fresh in his mind. It really wasn't such a terrible thing about chemicals spilling, as they hadn't actually caused any damage to the orchard, but they gave off a horrendous odor that lasted for weeks, (or so they told him.)

Needless to say, Applebloom and her friends did _not_ get their Chemistry Cutie Marks that day… and Ashmead just about _lost_ his.

He coughed lightly. "Well, Ah was reading a Bot'ny book, as Ah'm wont to do, an' Ah saw somethin' about this "Mirror Leaf" plant or some such a thing, and mah curiosity bein' piqued an' all, Ah decided to take mah 'Prentice an' check it out. Now, word is that there's a right bushel growing right here, near Ponyville! Ain't that somethin'?" Of course, he stopped himself there. He didn't want to let her in on any more of the information he knew, so he decided **playing** dumb, rather than **being** dumb, was his best bet for the time.

"Mirror Leaf plant?" Applejack repeated in question. "I ain't heard'a nothin' like that." She stood a moment and tried to think back to see if there was anything she could recollect, but she shook her head. "Nope, but yer welcome ta take up our guest bedroom while ya'll are stayin' in Ponyville. C'mon, I'll take ya there." As she trotted past, she suggested. "Maybe ya'll should check at the Library. Twi's always researchin' interestin' stuff."

"That's right kinda' ya, AJ. Thanks!" Ash followed Applejack to the farm house, but he noticed Darkmod drooping a bit. The over-night walk was definitely not wearing well on the city pony. Her hooves were dragging a bit as she followed behind Ashmead.

The guest room was exactly like anypony would expect. A chest of drawers with a fresh candle on top of it. A hook near the door with a lantern hanging from it, and a well-made bed with one of those warm show-off quilts. As they reached the guest room he lowered his head and voice. "Say, y'all don't look so good. Why don' you take a nap here 'r somethin' while Ah go inta town and give Twilight a visit? Ah didn' even think about how ya'd already been walkin' ta mah place, then I drug you all the way out here. Take a load off. Maybe say howdy ta Granny Smith an' Applebloom if they're aroun'."

In response to him, Darkmod mumbled something… but all anypony could catch of it was that she was complaining about how much her job sucked. She trudged over to the bed and crawled into it with little hesitation, rolling over and putting her back to the door.

Applejack chuckled and lowered her voice. "Why, she looks plum tuckered. Well, I oughta get back ta workin'." She nudged Ash playfully. "Don' hesitate ta lemme know if'n ya need anythin' else." She turned and was about to leave, but stopped and mentioned, "Jus' came ta me. Daisy's a bit ova bot-a-nist, sells flow'rs in town."

"Thanks, AJ!" Then, with a short farewell, Ashmead was out and back on the path towards Ponyville proper.


	2. Chapter 2

Quest for the Mystic Blue – Chapter 2

There wasn't as much activity at this hour as there would be later, when the sun's been out for longer. A few early comers had moved their carts into the market square… but Ash kept getting this chill as he got the feeling he was being watched. He glanced around, but didn't spy anypony trailing him, so he assumed that it had to do with his lack of sleep, and decided to just head into the marketplace before checking out the Library. If Daisy was a botanist like Applejack had suggested, _she_ might know something about the Mirror Leaf plant.

He was especially interested in the hallucinogenic qualities of the plant, and how the effects were transmitted, whether through pollen or innate magic, for instance. As he arrived at the market, he quickly spotted a colorful home adorned with wooden flowers. The front windows were being opened as he watched, and he noted the creative sign above the doorway that read **Florists Daisy, Lily, and Rose** in a quaint and curly font. A pink pony with a somewhat curled light green mane popped her head out of the window and carefully placed an **OPEN** sign between a set of flowers sitting in the potted soil windowsill extension.

Ashmead tipped his hat and trotted up to the shop, addressing the pink mare, politely tipping his hat again. "Howdy! I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that yer Daisy, right?"

She stared and blinked a few times, then smiled. "With three names in the sign, you guessed the right one! I'm Daisy, owner and florist. I don't remember seeing you around." Then she took a wild guess of her own. "Are you part of the Apple Family?" Before he could answer, the bell over the door rang and she turned back to the shop. "Morning Rose!" Then she returned her attention to Ashmead.

Ash straightened up with pride. "Ah sure am! Mah folks are from Dodge Junction way. Name's Ashmead, Ash fer short." Then he called into the shop after Daisy with much of his friendly nature. "Mornin' Rose!" After that he glanced around, and then back to Daisy. "So, Ah heard from AJ- Applejack that yer the one ta' talk to 'bout the flora that grow 'round here. You, uh, mind if Ah step inside?"

Daisy shrugged and rolled her eyes a little. "I don't mind." She went over to the door and pulled it open. The little silver bell above the wooden door jingled merrily as she beckoned with a hoof. "Come on in! I guess you could say that I know about the flowers in the area. It's basically my job." She smiled playfully.

Entering the shop, he saw what anyone entering a flower shop would expect. There were many different flower arrangements displayed, including some of the best maintained calla lilies one could hope to see. Tending to them was Rose, who had a cream coat, and a mane and tail combo that reflected the hues of a red rose – as was her namesake. Ash remarked, "Ah study flowers an' plants an' such for a livin', so Ah guess you can say that we have similar jobs."

He stopped to take in the aromatic scents of his surroundings. He couldn't recall the last time he took in such a pleasant aroma. Most male ponies wouldn't even go near a flower shop unless they had to get something for their special somepony, or a Mother's Day gift, or if they needed a decorative centerpiece. Ashmead was quite the exception, he _enjoyed_ this sort of thing. His admiration for the care and dedication the three mares put into the shop was evident by the smile on his face as he looked around at the different varieties of flora he found, and how he didn't even notice a hint of droop in the petals or leaves of the calla lilies.

He almost got lost in a day dream before remembering his whole reason for visiting in the first place. He gingerly placed a hoof underneath a nearby flower and examined its petals as he spoke, "Well, Ah was doin' a bit o' research an' Ah read about this plant." He looked over at Daisy as he continued. "Ah'm not entirely sure if ya heard of it before… the Blue Mirror Leaf Blossom. The book Ah was readin' said that they grew aroun' here. You, uh, know anything 'bout that?"

At the mention of the flower, the mares exchanged a silent glance. The momentary pause was broken when the bell chimed again, and a mare with a peach coat and an expertly groomed blonde mane with a lily in it entered. She exchanged "good mornings" with the other two before turning to Ashmead. "Oh, I haven't seen you here before." She leaned in close to him. "New in town? Looking for something to _woo_ a certain mare?" She laughed teasingly.

"Actually Lily, he's part of the Apple Family," Daisy said, "He came asking about Mirror Blossoms."

Lily painted a look of surprise upon her face and gave an exaggerated "Oh my!"

Rose smiled. "Legend says that the Blossoms grow in the Everfree Forest, and that looking deep into their blue petals, you'll see a reflection of your own inner beauty."

Daisy commented, "Most of them. Some legends say they reflect the thing that your heart most desires."

Lily continued from there. "Too bad they grow in such a dangerous place. They only grow near the water of the Mirror Pond, which was like… just recently sealed up."

Daisy responded. "Ohhh, yeah! That was only like… a few weeks ago!" She turned to Ashmead and gave him an apologetic look. "Bad luck… the only place those grow is a big cave that's been covered with a huge rock."

Ash thought for a moment. _Hmm… "inner beauty?" "The thing your heart most desires?" That must be the hallucinogenic properties that the Boss' note talked about._ He looked from one pony to the next, and had to ask: "D'y'all know _why_ the cave was sealed?"

In near unison, they all responded with a very definitive **"Y****E****S!"**

Daisy took a short breath and explained. "Pinkie Pie thought it was a good idea to explore the old foal's tale about the Mirror Pond, and went into the Everfree to find it."

Rose continued the story. "Yeah, except when she returned, she wasn't alone."

Lily's eyes went wide. "It was a **stampede** of Pinkie Pies!"

Daisy and Rose nodded, and Daisy continued. "So after things were cleared up, Twilight sealed the cavern to the Mirror Pond with a rock so heavy, not even Big Mac could push it!"

Ashmead rubbed his chin with his hoof as he listened to their very _strange_ explanation. "That… sounds like a might good reason ta seal it up… an' Ah'm guessin' that Twilight ain't gonna let anypony even go _near_ the place now." He thought for a moment, _Mebbe Ah should have a chat with Pinkie Pie… unless…_ "Did anypony nail down the reason why or how Pinkie… uh… cloned herself?"

Daisy rolled her eyes with a soft but nervous laugh. "The power of the Mirror Pond. I thought that was obvious. When she went in, a duplicate came out."

Rose remarked, "Yeah, but the dupes were a lot simpler. They didn't have all of the **real** Pinkie in them."

Ash chuckled at his obliviousness. "Makes sense."

Lily sighed. "I don't think Twilight's going to let anypony in there though… for any reason."

Rose joined in and sighed. "Yeah… I would love to see that blossom."

"Ah would love ta see that blossom, too." Ash added in. "If only ta know fer sure what it shows ya. Thank ya kindly fer all yer help!"

He tipped his hat to the three mares and began to leave. However, after opening the door just enough to sound the tiny bell above it, he turned back. "Ak'chully," he started, turning away from the door and stepping back inside. "Ah think there's one more thing y'all can help me with." He pointed to the calla lilies. "How much fer one a' them lilies?" After all, he figured it couldn't hurt to give _Sleeping Beauty_ back at the farm a little something to help her feel appreciated.

Rose smiled brightly. "One of my blue ribbon flowers? Twelve bits for one, sixty if you get half a dozen!" She trotted over to the counter to pick out a pair of plant clippers.

Lily mentioned, "If those are out of your price reach, I have some nice red spider lilies at eight bits a piece."

Ash considered his option for a few moments. The only money he had on him was the 200 bits that the Boss gave him for **supplies**. As he wasn't too sure what supplies he needed yet, he decided that perhaps the spider lilies might be the better option. He mumbled to himself, "spiders sound right up her alley, anyways." Plus, his momma always told him that 2 was a lucky number because it was never alone. "Ah'll take two a' the spider lilies if'n ya don' mind, then." He always stuck with the lessons he remembered momma teaching him.

Lily prepared the flowers and tied them carefully together in a small vase. Then she gave him a cheerful "Take care!" when he headed out of the shop.

After giving his thanks and heading out, he headed right back to the farm house, but he kept his eyes open and wary. He still felt like he was being watched, but by the time he got back to the farm, the feeling faded.

By now, the sun was a good bit higher, and both Applejack and Big Mac were off in the field gathering up the apples. Granny Smith, an old green mare, was sitting in her rocker just outside of the farm house door. She appeared to be resting her eyes while rocking slowly.

Ash chuckled gently and called out with a volume no greater than a speaking voice, "Howdy, Granny Smith!" He didn't call loudly, just in case she was actually napping.

Granny Smith opened her eyes with a little bit of a jump. "Who's there?" She calmed down quickly and leaned back, looking at him. "O~h, Ashmead! Aaapplejack told me yer made a surprise visit!" She winked. "Saw ya brought a lady friend! Must'a really worn her down!" She cackled, just like an old mare to carry on.

Ash got fairly red-faced when he realized the assumptions Granny was making. "Ah… ah… it- it's nothing like that! We were jus' walkin' a long time is all!" He flashed a grin and added, "Ya know those city folks… they uh… don' get a lotta walkin… down dirt roads an' what-not." He nodded, hoping to have helped his case… at least somehow. "She was plum tuckered from the walk. Ah'm ak'chully 'bout ta go check on 'er now."

"Walkin'? That what they callin' it now?" She leaned back and closed her eyes again. "Have fun walkin' yer friend, I'm gonna be 'ere enjoyin' the breeze."

Still beet-faced from his encounter with Granny Smith, Ash arrived at the bedroom. After taking a moment to calm down, he noticed that Darkmod had basically pushed the whole blanket off the bed, save a part that was caught on her left hoof. She was hugging one of the pillows to her body like it was her special somepony, and she barely had her head on the other pillow. The position looked uncomfortable, but she was so deep into sleep that she was drooling. For a longer time that he really should have, Ashmead just stood in the doorway and watched her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about. _Golly, Ah'd hate ta' wake her now…_ and so, he gently placed the lilies near the bed.

Then he leaned in and whispered to her, "Y'all rest up now. Ah think Ah came up with a plan ta get us those blossoms."

After he whispered to her, she grumbled and kicked at the blanket on her leg. It seemed like it didn't want to let go at all. She spoke in a distressed and sleepy voice. "You're so mean… don't do that to me." She kicked a few more times before her body relaxed again and she seemed to go right back into blissful slumber.

He wondered what the heck Darkmod could've meant when she spoke in her sleep. He wasn't sure if it had to do with what she was dreaming about or if it had to do with what he said to her. With that buzzing in his head, he quietly headed back down to the orchard and began searching for Applejack. Following the sounds of applebucking, he was able to shake his mind free in time to find her performing her signature buck on one of the apple trees, causing all of the apples to fall from the tree into the waiting buckets below.

He lifted the brim of his hat and let out an appreciative whistle. "Whoo-whee! Ya sure got a mean kick there, AJ!"

She trotted over and took a short bow. "Thanks a lot, Ash'. What's up?"

He got right to the point. "Miss Daisy sure does know her stuff. Ah'm right thankful that ya directed me to her. I learned a whole lot 'bout the Mirror Leaf Blossom from her, Lily an' Rose… but, Ah'm 'fraid that it's only left me with more questions than answers. Ya see, 'pparently, this Pinkie Pie got ta the Blossoms first and caused a heck of a ruckus, and now Twilight Sparkle's sealed off the entrance to the lake where the flowers grow!"

Seeing her look of concern forming, he continued. "Ah… Ah guess what Ah'm askin' is… Ah _really_ got ta see those flowers! If'n they do what Daisy, Lily, an' Rose _say_ they do, Ah got ta' see it fer mahself ta believe it." Applejack's face only grew more worried, but he kept going. "Maybe if I got you vouchin' fer me an' Darkmod, we could go inta' that cave, take a look-see at the flowers, mabbe get a couple samples fer mah researchin' an' skedaddle 'fore anything bad happens... an' if… an' that's a big _**IF**_, somethin' happens, like what happened ta' Pinkie Pie, we can count on yer rustlin' skills ta' wrangle us in 'fore things get too outta hoof."

"So, uh…" he looked up at her slack-jawed expression. "Whaddya say?"

She groaned and rubbed at her head through her hat. "What in-… yer sayin' these flowers are near the Mirror Pond?!" She shook her head with a grimace. "How much ya need these flowers? 'Cuz that place really shook things up!" She sighed heavily, and looked out towards Ponyville. "Guess we'd have to talk to Twi' if ya'll're lookin' to get in there."

"Well, ya can't convince me ta' not at least _try_, AJ. Ya'll know me," he said. "Mama always said Ah had enough curiosity ta' kill a _dozen_ cats." He looked back at the farm house. "Darkmod's still sleepin'. If ya want me ta get her so's Twilight can meet her too, and see that we're on the up-an'-up, then that's fine."

"Probably be benefittin' yer case, but whatever ya choose, I'll come wit'cha ta talk to 'er." She turned back to the orchard and mentioned, "I'll just let mah big brother know I'll be back, and ya'll meet me by the gate. Git along now, an' ya'll better have a better reason ta give to Twi' when we see 'er."

Once Applejack had trotted out of sight, Ashmead led out an audible gulp. He knew for sure that if Twilight or Applejack knew the _real_ reason he was there, he and Darkmod would be thrown out of Ponyville by their respective tails. He knew he had to come up with some kind of plan.

He trotted up to the guest room to find Darkmod, and he tried to gently nudge her awake. Well, she rolled over and swung her hoof at him, just about clocking him, if it weren't for his quick duck. "Come on now, wake up…" he said quietly, as he nudged her again.

She jolted up with a shout. "Don't take the leg off!" Her eyes were wide for a moment, but after she shook her mane and calmed down, she gave Ashmead a sideways glance.

Now that he had her attention, he tried to ask calmly, "Say, ya got a good reason fer needin' the Blue Mirror Blossom? 'Parently, satisfyin' one's curiosity ain't good enough."

She seemed to listen to him, then shrugged gently. "Uhh, well, I haven't exactly been _thinkin'_ about it. Just say it might help cure some deadly disease more effectively."

He rubbed his chin and thought out loud for a moment. "Hmm… deadly disease… Ah s'pose Ah could come up with somethin'."

Darkmod grunted and leaned over, trying to collect the blanket from her hind hoof. "What the hay? How'd this get down there?"

"Ya kicked it off." Ash replied, "Somethin' about somepony bein' mean to ya."

She grumbled, "Nightmares. Always nightmares." She sat up on the bed with most of the blanket pulled back over her body, giving a long yawn. "Oh wait, I guess that means it's time for me to head out with you?" She dropped the blanket and gently rubbed her eye. "So what'd I miss?"

Ash frowned a little at her mention of nightmares, but decided not to pry for now. Instead, he kept on track. "Yup. You and me are headin' ta' Twilight's place with AJ. Turns out Twilight sealed the entrance to the Mirror Lake 'cause somepony goofed and made clones of herself with the water from the lake and caused quite the ruckus. Ta keep anypony from doin' it again, she put a big ol' boulder in front a' the cave entrance so big that not even Big Mac could move it." He trotted around the room a little as he continued to recount. "Ah also learned that supposedly, the Mirror Leaf Blossoms can show ya yer _inner beauty_. Or whatever ya desire most. I guess they're not all too clear on it… hol' on!" He smacked himself in the forehead. "Heart's Desire! A'course!" However, just as quickly as inspiration struck him, he deflated. "Naw… nevermind… Ah was gonna say that we could say that th' Mirror Leaf Blossom has somethin' ta do with Heart's Desire and curin' Cutie Pox."

Darkmod rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed, groaning as she regained her senses. "Yeah, let's just say it cures an old disease that nopony's gotten for way too many years." She stretched her legs a little and wobbled around with a groan. "So wait, is it sealed with unicorn magic, or just a rock? I'm confused, did the Boss get bad info?"

Ashmead's eyes rotated upwards, trying to recall what the florists told him. "Ah'm… pretty sure they said that she put a rock there. Ah r'member the part about them mentionin' Big Mac. Mebbe there's some kinda unicorn magic, too. As insurance."

Darkmod huffed gently, and her eyes drifted to the side of the bed. Noticing the flowers there, she raised a brow. "These ponies are nice hosts. Flowers and everything." Pausing, she lifted a hoof and tapped under her chin. "I do like the style of the flowers."

"Thanks," Ash replied. Then he added, "Um, what Ah mean is… th'Apple Family's known fer bein' gracious hosts." Then he let out a slight cough into his hoof. "We should get goin'. AJ's waitin' on us."

She seemed lost for a second, but blinked after a bit and looked at Ash. "Y… yeah. Lead on." She trotted up beside him and smiled politely. "I'll have to thank them for their hospitality. Nopony's been that nice to me. Well, not for any less than 60 bits for a night's stay. So yeah, let's not leave her waitin'."

"Seems strange ta me," Ash replied, avoiding direct eye contact, "Ya'll seem like a right fine mare… filly ta me. Ah find it hard ta b'lieve that ponies aren't nicer to ya."

She sighed heavily and fell into silence, as if something Ash said struck a chord. As he led her out to the gate, Ashmead bit his lower lip and wondered what he said wrong. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, as they soon came to the gate. Applejack was, as promised, standing by the white wooden fence under the archway entrance to the farm.

Applejack smiled nervously at the pair. "Well, here's hopin' Twi's up ta the suggestion. Hope ya'll have more fer her than ya did fer me. She's a might bit of a stickler ta stuff like that." After talking, Applejack turned and began to trot towards Ponyville proper. More specifically – the library.

As they walked towards the library, Ashmead replied, "Well, Ah didn' want ta say too much at first, but Ah think that… from what Ah've read and heard about this Mirror Leaf Blossom, that it might be related ta Heart's Desire. Now, as everypony knows, a potion made from Heart's Desire has the 'bility ta give ya what ya want, even if ya ain't too awfully specific about it, so ya haveta be careful… ta pardon the expression… "what ya wish fer." Accordin' ta mah research, the Mirror Leaf Blossom can show ya what yer heart desires."

He tipped his hat and looked up a moment before continuing, still following Applejack. "Ah'm thinkin' that if ya mix the two into a potion, or somesuch potable 'r tonic 'r salve 'r whatever, that it could make the Heart's Desire potion that much more potent… but in a good way, ya see? If th' potion knows exactly what ya want, then it can't muck up yer…wish."

He nodded and looked to see if she was following. Though she really wasn't, he kept going on. "'Course with somthin' like that… ya gotta be careful. Which is why Ah wanted ta test mah theory first, in private. What if somepony else has the same ideas Ah do, and is powerful enough to move that there rock? We don' even know what somethin' like that can do. We don' even know if there's an antidote fer it. Frankly, Ah'm surprised Twilight didn' think the same thing."

Darkmod kept quiet at the back as Applejack and Ashmead walked side by side, making the conversation easier, and Applejack finally joined in on it. "There's a lotta strange thangs in that forest. R'minds me of when we all got Poison Joke. That was a hoot!" She chuckled a little, then gave a reminiscent sigh. "I bet Zekora'd be the only p… zebra… to know 'bout 'em."


	3. Chapter 3

Quest for the Mystic Blue – Chapter 3

The large library loomed over the group as they approached. It was built out of a tree so large it could've only been magical influence which made it so big. It had windows and a balcony, and even though it was hollow – somehow the tree still had a full canopy of leaves on it. The multi-sectioned front door stood before them with a painted candle upon the top section. Applejack knocked upon it loudly. "Twi'?! Ya home?"

From inside of the building, a small explosion was heard, which was then followed by a frustrated groan. Applejack looked concerned, but whether the concern was for Twilight or herself was hard to tell. A few moments passed before the baby bipedal purple dragon known as Spike answered the door. "Oh, hi Applejack! Who're your friends?" He spoke with a great amount of education for one his age, but it came as a part of being the librarian's assistant.

Applejack bobbed her head towards the respective ponies. "Why, this here's my cousin Ashmead, and this here's his friend Darkmod."

Ash tipped his hat as she introduced him. "Howdy." He hadn't seen a baby dragon up close before. Spike was actually smaller than he imagined a baby would be.

Applejack finished with, "Is Twilight busy?"

Spike thumbed back towards a separate section of the library. "I think she's on her-"

"I'll be right there!" Twilight's voice projected from the other section, cutting him off in a rushed tone.

Spike chuckled. "That."

Ashmead, not one to intrude into someone else's home without invitation, stood outside of the library's door. That didn't stop him from trying to poke his head in through the doorway and get a good look at the library. "Is uh, she alright?" he asked Spike. The library was a general mess. Books were down from the shelves all over the room. It was some kind of chaotic organization, and on the desk in the corner he noticed a book open that had sketches of strange amulets. "What were y'all workin' on in here?"

Spike backed out of the doorway and shrugged. "Who knows? More of her usual experiments and studies. Come on in." He waved the ponies in.

Applejack responded by trotting in and giving a polite "Kind of ya."

As Ashmead entered behind his cousin, the purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle appeared coming through the doorway. Her straight and short mane was a little singed and curled, but she didn't seem bothered about it at all. A smear of dirt was left on her face from where she tried to clear it off. "Ahh, Applejack! Good to see you!" She laughed lightly and smiled. "How are things with you?"

"Fine, jus' fine." Applejack came closer to Twilight and looked back at Ash and Darkmod. "Twi', listen, mah cousin Ashmead an' his a-prentice are lookin' fer a flow'r in the Forest, but thar's a prob'em."

Twilight thought for a moment, then looked at Ashmead with a brow raised. "What's going on?"

Ashmead sighed and removed his hat. "Howdy, Twilight. Ah'll get right to th' point:" His voice was level and solemn, almost as if he were delivering a eulogy, or delivering very bad news. "It's the Mirror Leaf Blossoms. Now, 'fore you up an' tell me that there ain't no way Darkmod an' me are gonna get to 'em, Ah got a good reason few wantin' ta see them:"

Twilight continued to smile as best she could as she listened to him explain. "Ah don' know if AJ talks 'bout me much, but Ah'm a Bot'nist. An 'Alch'mist' if ya prefer. Durin' the course o' mah studies, Ah got ta findin' out 'bout this here Mirror Leaf Blossom. Norm'ly Ah don' go out chasin' every plant Ah see, but this'n piqued mah curiosity. Ya see, Ah'm sure ya know 'bout the tales 'bout the Mirror Leaf Blossom, how it shows ya yer innermost desires an' Ah got ta thinkin' that maybe this plant is related ta Heart's Desire. An' that got me even more thinkin' that if we were ta mix the two, that perhaps, the potion made from Heart's Desire could be even more potent… but without givin ya too much o' what ya wish fer, ya see?"

Her smile was becoming far more forced as she kept watching him as he spoke. "Then, Ah got ta even more thinkin' an' thought, 'What if somepony else got the same idea? Somepony whose intentions are…less than honra'ble.'"

Twilight and Applejack quickly exchanged glances, as if they had somepony in mind already. "So, Ah gathered up mahself and mah 'Prentice here, an' we headed right out here. Then we heard that somepony, you, sealed up th' entrance ta' the Mirror Lake where the Blossoms grow. Then Ah thought, 'Whew! That takes a load off mah mind…' But then Darkmod, bless 'er heart, brought up an interestin' point: What if that somepony is strong enough ta lift that there rock all by himself? We ain't got no backup plan!"

"What Ah say is, we go back 'ere, an pick up this Mirror Leaf Blossom, fore anypony else can get to it an' get some samples. Some leaves, an' maybe some seeds an' such." To finish, he attempted to reassure the fillies. "Y'all, you an' AJ, can even come with an' make sure we don't, say, go jump in th' lake 'r somethin'."

After the long pause from Ash's explanation, her forced smile quickly left and she rolled her eyes to Applejack with a burst of emotion. "Am I the only pony here who doesn't know these little Ponyville-only stories?!" Applejack shrugged, and Twilight turned to Spike for support… but he also just shrugged. She stomped a hoof and began ranting. "Are you _**crazy**_?! Not only is the Everfree Forest a dangerous place, but there's no telling what the plant might actually do! Spike, do you have that old volume that we found with the story about the Mirror Pond?"

Spike looked around at the strewn piles of books and sighed. "I'll start looking for it…" and he begrudgingly began going through the books.

Ashmead drew back as Twilight began ranting. _Swell…_ he thought, _Ah said somethin' wrong_, he cast a glance toward Darkmod, _again._

Applejack chimed in. "It might not be **that** dang'rous, what wit' all of us there."

"I'm just astounded at how much comes out of the Everfree Forest that I don't know about before hand, and even more surprised at how my friends seem to know more about it first," Twilight lamented. "The parasprites, the poison joke, the cocatrice, the Mirror Pond." She looked like she was getting a might crazy when she suddenly stomped a hoof. "I got it! We can talk to Zekora! She would know what this Mirror Leaf Blossom thing is!"

Applejack chuckled. "C'mon sugar, I don't think we ought ta be botherin' her 'bout it."

Ashmead straightened up when he realized that Applejack seemed to be on _his_ side, and he felt even better that he was only half-lying to them at this point. He really _was_ curious to see what the Mirror Leaf Blossom could do, and wondered more why the Boss would want it.

Applejack pointed out, "'Sides, Pinkie made the journey durin' the day an' came back wit'out injurin' 'herself."

"Yes, but that's **Pinkie**!" Twilight responded. "I've almost got the inscribed seal done, too… to make sure nopony sets hoof down there again."

"A what-now?" Applejack tilted her head quizzically.

"An inscribed seal, a form of crystal magic. I've already etched into the rock the runes of power, now all I need is to get the proper mixture of catalysts, and I can keep the Pond out of bad hooves." She narrowed her eyes at Applejack. "What do you think would happen if **he** got his hooves on it?"

Applejack shivered. "One'a him's intoler'ble enough!"

Spike called out, "I think I found it!" As he held it up, Twilight quickly levitated it out of his claws and began to read at it in concentration.

Ashmead noticed that he wasn't the only one wondering what would happen if the Boss got a hold of the Pond. As Twilight stared into the book, he asked, "Uh, _He_ who? If'n ya don't mind my askin'. Ya think somepony's got their eyes on the Mirror Lake?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, sugar." Applejack turned to Ashmead. "Jus' rememb'r, if'n ya'll come 'cross a red unicorn in that forest, ya'll steer clear of 'im, ya hear?"

Ashmead nodded, "Right. No talkin' ta red unicorns in th' woods. Gotcha." Darkmod opened her mouth to speak, but turned away and curled her lip, not wanting to ruin anything, so she occupied herself by chewing on one of her lip piercings.

Spike shrugged and commented. "Aww, he wasn't **that** bad. Once we knew what was going on, he-"

"Created copies of us just to spread fear to power a dangerous artifact?" Twilight interjected, leering over at Spike, who immediately backed down. She turned back to the book and nodded. "It does say something about the Mirror Leaf Blossoms:

_Beside the waters in that cavern so deep, lie glowing blue blossoms, their treasure to keep._

_To ponies who gaze so very close, they'll see what they desire the most!_" Twilight put a hoof to her chin, thinking deeply.

Ash listened to Twilight reading from the book and wondered why all old books had to talk in riddles and codes. _Why can't they jus' be straight forward, huh?_

Darkmod finally spoke up. "Why, that sounds amazin'!"

Ashmead agreed, "Sure does!"

Twilight looked over and reminded; "Yes, but it says it lies in the cavern of the Mirror Pond. My guess is that only the water of the pond can grow them… and so that means the only samples would be obtained there." She continued to visually ponder the possibilities.

Then, it was Ashmead's turn to talk. "Then, it soun's like we don' have too many options. If we want the samples, we'll have ta go to th' pond. Lake. Whatever." He pondered for a moment. "Ah'm sure that Ah can help ya with these cat'lysts yer talkin 'bout. We can go in, get th' blossoms, then seal up th'entrance as we're leavin'."

Twilight raised her head from the book and stared at Ash as he spoke, then looked at Applejack. Applejack smiled and nodded lightly, then Twilight rolled her eyes. "You seem like a fairly educated alchemist. Some of the catalysts I require are a few plants that I haven't been able to get my hooves on for staying here in Ponyville. One of them is Desert's Flame, which while abundant in the Mild West, it's a bit of a trip for me. If you happen to have some, we could take it with us and I could finish the seal right after getting the materials. Then, of course, if the Blue Mirror Blossoms end up being something really special, then I can always teleport through my seal to gather more."

Darkmod turned to Ashmead and gave him a short nod while eyes were on him. He tapped his chin. "Desert's Flame, huh? Well, Ah ain't got any on me at the moment, but Ah'm sure Ah have some back at Th' Lab… er, mah place. Ah could trot back 'ere an' be back 'fore sundown t'night if Ah hurry."

Then, as if he _just_ realized that he'd gone almost twenty-four hours without sleep, added, "An'… Ah should get a quick nap in 'fore, anyways… A'course, Darkmod'll be comin' with me, what with bein' mah 'pprentice an' all."

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Right! Well, take your time. I'm going to head out to get one of the other remaining catalysts from Zekora. You just come back when you're ready and we can go out."

Applejack agreed. "Yah, no need ta rush… speakin' of rush, I oughta be back ta buckin'. Take it easy, Twi'!"

Applejack and Ashmead tipped their hats in near unison before heading out of the library with Darkmod in tow. Applejack turned to Ashmead before going on her way. "Ya'll just lemme know if'n there's anythin' ya need, alright?"

"Sure thing, cousin." With that, Applejack headed back to Sweet Apple Acres, and Ashmead began to lead Darkmod back in the direction of home.

Once Darkmod was sure the two of them were alone, she spoke. "We could probably make the trip shorter if we went to the sanctum. The Boss probably has some of that… _Desert's Flame_ flower." She stopped as a blue pegasus with a cream colored mane suddenly landed in front of her.

The pegasus pointed out a hoof. "There you are!" She smiled and laughed cheerily. "When you didn't come back, the old unicorn got worried for your safety." She saluted quickly and bobbed her head. Her mane moved like it was just a big puff of cream. "I'll just report back that you're alive and well."

Darkmod swallowed hard and looked at Ashmead nervously. "Am I in… trouble?"

The pegasus shook her head. "Nah, he didn't sound angry." She suddenly looked up and tapped a hoof to her chin. "Hungry, maybe, but not angry."

This let Darkmod sigh in relief. Ashmead smiled at the pegasus and addressed her. "Y'all don' need ta worry 'bout Darkmod. She's perfectly safe with me. In fact, we're headin' back ta' see th' Boss as we speak."

"Well good! Then you can tell him yourself. I've got some groceries to pick up and bring back." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's cranky without plums, and they don't sell them here in Ponyville." She cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, toodles!" With that, she turned and bounded off into the bountiful blue sky.

_Well, that might explain mah feelin' of bein' watched earlier…_ Ashmead thought to himself.

Darkmod blew strands of her mane from her face. "Okay. Good to know _somepony_ cares that I'm still alive." She turned away quietly and looked back in the direction of the forest.

Against his better judgement, Ash gently asked, "Y'all directin' that at somepony in particular?" He didn't want to step on anypony's hooves, but he genuinely wanted to know more about his _Apprentice_. He knew for sure that she was _more than meets the eye_, but he couldn't quite put his hoof on it.

She kept avoiding contact for a few heavy seconds… and just before Ash thought it was a lost cause, she spoke. "My parents." She sighed in depression. "They never cared about what I did. Whether I was home or out… they were both always absent. I tried to bring my problems to them and I would be ignored… and any attempts to make friends in Phillydelphia were stupid." She looked at Ashmead. "Actually, I've never felt wanted before I joined. Never really experienced a good family until I saw yours. Any friends in Phillydelphia were always after the money my parents had. Always after somethin'. I ran away a few times and they didn't even notice. I'd see other families happy together, and wished I could be there, but I had nothing." Then she smiled lightly. "So yeah… I guess I really am glad somepony cares that I'm alive."

She took a deep breath. "Uhm… sorry for dumpin' that on ya."

After hearing her tale, Ash trotted closer to Darkmod and lightly bumped his shoulder against hers and smiled. "Not a prob'lm, Darkmod! If yer ever lookin' fer a fam'ly, th'Apples 'r _always_ accepin'." After a brief pause in which Darkmod could've taken Ash's words to mean…well, anything…the colt dipped his head for a moment. "Shucks. Ah only known ya a few hours an' Ah know yer somethin' special… an' everypony needs ta know that they're wanted." After another brief pause, and a slight cough, he continued. "Fer me, it wasn't about bein' wanted… It was about…findin' a place fer mahself. Ah love mah Fam'ly an' all, but Ah never felt like Ah really belonged ya know. Ah don' know if ya noticed, but Ah talk a bit…diff'rnt than AJ an' Big Mac. The words Ah use an' all. Plus, mah accent is a bit diff'rnt."

He sighed. "Ah'm ramblin'… Th' point is, Ah had always been more inta' book-learnin' than applebuckin'." He grimaced. "The word, 'Egghead' got bandied about quite a bit when Ah was younger…" Ash sighed. He didn't want to burden Darkmod with his issues. Issues which, to him seemed pretty petty compared to hers.

She looked at Ash and smiled lightly, then bumped him back. "Hey, if you're gonna be an egghead, be proud to be one. Though, I think your head's shaped more like a… pear." She smirked. "The hospitality you and your family have shown me is… heartwarming, actually… and it was a lot more lively in Ponyville than the Chaos Sanctum."

He feigned a frown and replied, "Pear? Don' y'all be tellin' that ta any Apples. They'll kick me outta th' Fam'ly fer sure." After a warm chuckle, he decided to get back to the issue at hand. "We got that Locatin' Stone, right? We can use it ta fine the Sanctuary right quick."

She sighed happily. "Well, did you want to try out the stone, or would you like me to use it? I've done it before."

"Ah think mebbe Ah'll try out the stone first, an' see if Ah can get it workin'. If not, Ah'll pass it to you." He drew the stone from his saddlebag and held it aloft with one hoof. After a few second of nothing happening, he shrugged. "Ah guess Ah gotta concentrate 'r somethin'." With that, he tried to open his mind, and concentrate on _telling_ the stone that he wanted to know where the Sanctum was located.

As he began to open his mind to the communication, he began to feel lost; like the world around him was a new and strange place. Whispers in another language came as numerous as the grass, and from all directions. Amidst the glow of the gem in his hoof, the world, once green and full of life, slowly faded to grey. Only one straight path stayed lush and green, and it led straight to the forest. The whispers slowly died down, but remained on a quieter level, and Ashmead could feel a strange pulling from the direction that was filled with life, and the tugs came like slow heart beats. A pull came to him with every pulse of energy from the gem.

"Is it workin' for ya? It's glowing, so that's good." He couldn't really hear Darkmod when she spoke, trying to listen to her was like trying to hear through water-logged ears. He didn't even reply, standing and blinking for several seconds. A wide and almost goofy grin was suddenly plastered upon his face as a feeling of excitement overcame him.

"C'mon! It's this way!" He began to merrily trot down the lush and green path, leaving a bewildered Darkmod to stop and blink before trotting after him.

The path through the forest had its twists and turns, but Ashmead was far from lost. The colorful path became more contrasted to the grey, making the world around him darker to his destination. It was as if the world around him was so unspecific and meaningless, while the trail became the important trail to follow. There were a few times when Darkmod attempted to warn him of watchful eyes or dangers around him, but Ashmead trusted fully in the reassurance of the welcoming and friendly whispers that told him there was nothing to fear from the forest at all. Creatures kept at bay, and brambles crawled from the path, parting the way for Ashmead as he followed the trail.

He found a single tree that was colored a warm brown with a lush green canopy, and as he approached, the trunk of the tree split apart like a doorway. The tree was hollow, revealing a circular room that was glowing with life. It was as if his surroundings were happy to see him, and a wave of euphoria washed over him, as the gem shared its happiness with him. As he entered with Darkmod, the tree closed like a warm embrace around them, and then it felt like the room was falling, drifting down from clouds and dreams. The whispers chanted and cheered, and slowly faded out as the gem's glow diminished.

As the gem's light faded and the darkness was all that was left, Darkmod commented gently. "I've never had this ride down with anypony else before."

Ashmead, not quite over the euphoric feeling of the Seeking Stone, just managed a soft, "Must' been lonely."

As the room continued to fall, he started to regain his senses and composure a little more. "How's it? With somepony else? Ah can't even recall th' last time Ah've been down here at all."

"Have you ever been down here? I know each Seekin' Stone gives their user a different experience, and you _**really seemed to enjoy**_ yours. I swear you had a smile plastered to your face the whole time." Then she paused. "Sorry… I mean, it's much more comfortin'. Actually, I'm really glad you talked me into goin' with you. It made me realize how lonely I've felt."

"Well, Ah'm glad ya decided ta come along. It's been good havin' ya." Ashmead, who had never seen the inside of the sanctum, (since his initiation task didn't go so well,) got to see one of the sides open up into a dull sandstone hallway.

The hall was lit by a strange white line of magic that flowed along the ceiling, and Darkmod stepped out into the hall first with a gentle sigh. "The Boss is probably in the library." She started a slow trot down the hall towards a large chamber.

He smiled lightly as Darkmod stepped off the elevator. "Lead th' way, sugarcube." As he stepped out and followed her. "Ya know, now that Ah think about it, Ah don' think Ah've ever been down here." He glanced around, then resumed talking. "Ya see, mah first task… didn't go so well… Ah got paired up with a rocker. Ya mighta' heard a' him. Went by th' name a' Rough 'N' Tumble." He chuckled, then winced slightly. "Darn near broke mah ankle, too. Long story short, we didn't exactly… get along too well. Had diff'rnt ways a' doin' things."

"You mean that singer from the one band? Ugh, can't believe he's so popular." Leading Ash through the main entry room, they passed by a large statue. It had limbs like a diamond dog, including the large hands, but it had no head, and was encased with a lot of black metal in locations like a warrior. A grated form plate covered a glowing red light, and as the two ponies passed by it, the _statue_ turned slowly to watch them pass by.

"Like, seriously, I can imagine a short craze, but after the first album, all his songs sounded the same." Ashmead found her reaction unexpected, but just snickered and listened as Darkmod went on about how she couldn't stand Rough 'N' Tumble's music. As they went through another hallway, they passed a pair of unicorn mares talking quietly. As they passed, the one mare, who had a pear green coat and a short chestnut mane, lowered her head and turned away shyly. Ashmead had to perform a double-take at her, swearing to himself that he'd seen her before somewhere. The other unicorn mare giggled lightly.

"Sheesh, and his drummer looks _disgusting_, like she has a disease or somethin'." Darkmod finally stopped as the two of them stood before a doorway clearly labeled **Library**.

Ashmead glanced upward at the sign. "This must be it." He pushed open the heavy door and called out. "Hey, Boss! Y'all in here?"

There was a shuffling of papers, and then a low droning sound. The well-lit library suddenly became fairly dark, and in the darkness a pair of golden eyes lit up only one pony's distance from Ashmead. "Indeed I am." The deep and calculating voice spoke moments before the lights gradually re-lit. Before the pair stood the scarlet unicorn, Eight Star. He had a warm half-smile as he looked over the ponies before him. "So, what's your opinion of the inside Sanctum, Ashmead?"

Ashmead examined him for a few moments. He could see why AJ and Twilight were so leery about him, even if he didn't know exactly what he did to get on their bad side. He just seemed like he had, as AJ would call it, _bad ju-ju_ about him.

After those few moments he tipped his hat and glanced around the room. "Ah was ak'chully expectin' it ta be… I dunno… Ah guess it just ain't what Ah was expectin'… 's nice, though. A pony could get a lotta work done here in peace."

Then, he remembered why he came in the first place. "Oh, right. Ah don't know if y'all know, but we ain't done quite yet. Twilight's all ready ta let us in ta get the Mirror Leaf Blossom, but we need a Desert's Flame plant first. Darkmod said ya might have one we could use."

Eight Star's smile faded when Ashmead mentioned he wasn't quite done yet. "Well, at least she's convinced. I do… sort of… have Desert's Flame. However, since I do not use them for catalysts, I gather a nice sized crop of them when they first bloom and then turn them to powder, since they work best for their purpose that way. I doubt it will be what she is looking for." He turned and looked around the library a little in thought, his tail swaying to the side. "Well, if you're up for the trip, I can get you a train ticket to the mild west. Otherwise, I can get a message out to my materials gatherer. She's a pegasus, so it wouldn't be a problem for her. Then you can either spend a few days here, or wherever you like until she returns."

Ash hung his head and sighed. "Figgures… Ah knew it wasn't gonna be _all_ smooth sailin's."

Eight Star waved a hoof in the air and turned towards them, looking upwards. "You can think it over if you like, it's up to you. I've got room to spare and books to occupy the mind, but if you'd rather take the trip, you could visit family in Appleloosa if you like."

Ashmead turned towards Darkmod. "Y'all up fer meeting more a' mah fam'ly? Ah ain't seen cousin Braeburn in who-knows-how-long."

Darkmod looked at Ashmead with weary eyes and smiled a little. "I'd like to keep travelin' with you, but I'd love to get a full sleep in before doin' anything else." She laughed a little. It wasn't as dry as it usually was, this time it was more apologetic. Then she turned towards Eight Star. "You're not mad at me… are ya, Boss?"

Eight Star rubbed a hoof against his chest and raised a brow. "Doesn't seem like I should be. You completed your task by delivering the message. At no point did I command you to return immediately, and I can tell that so far your little adventure has helped you warm up to the rest of the world. So, officially, at least for now, you are allowed to do as you please, and report to me once you are ready for your own tasks again."

She smiled brightly and perked her head up, nodding gently. "Thanks, Boss." She turned back to Ashmead. "Stay or go, if you wouldn't mind me hangin' with you until this whole Mirror Blossom thing is done, then that's what I'll do."

"A'course Ah don' mind, Darkmod! Ah'd love to have ya." Ash yawned shortly after responding.

Eight Star threw in: "Of course, if you stick around for a bit, I could use another pair of hooves at the Alchemizer."

Ashmead cast his glance at Eight Star. "Ya know… helpin' ya with th' Alchemizer doesn't soun' like a bad plan. How'ver, Ah think Ah'd like ta get a little shut-eye first, if'n ya don't mind." Then he turned his attention to Darkmod and added, "If yer gonna be mah 'Prentice, y'all should know at least a _little_ 'bout Alch'my."

Eight Star nodded. "Then I shall get to writing the letter. I should still be here when you wake up." He said it like it was a very matter-of-fact thing that he… probably never slept. Then he trotted off towards his work table.

Darkmod smiled and nodded. "At least a little bit. Sounds like fun."

Ashmead nodded to both Eight Star and Darkmod. "Alright, then." He glanced around. "So, uh… where _do_ ponies get sleep around here?"

"Here, I'll show you." Darkmod led Ashmead off to the resting quarters. There were two separated large rooms with bunk beds, one for colts and the other for fillies. There were also a few rooms that were more like small guest rooms. Two of them had closed doors with an **occupied** sign hanging on them, but otherwise the sleeping quarters were more of necessity. Those who used them had to sometimes bring their own comforts to make it more like a home.

Ashmead glanced from room to room, deciding what he wanted to do. _Anythin' with a bed'd be fine…_ he thought. He slowly opened the door to one of the unoccupied single rooms and without a word, he flopped down onto the bed. He had the need to flop, after all, and being the middle colt he knew that wasn't a proper option with bunk beds. His hat fell over his face as he commented, "Ahh… this is much more comfy than mah own bed."

Darkmod just stood at the doorway for a few moments, then smiled. "I'll be in the filly's section. You just let me know when you're up. Maybe I'll be awake too." She gave a weary chuckle, but still stood in the doorway for a few moments. She watched as he fell asleep before pulling the door nearly shut, and switching the sign to **occupied** before heading off.

So, over the next few nights, Ashmead spent some time learning a few new tricks under Eight Star, and Darkmod spend time pretending to learn how to be a better alchemist, but really – just enjoyed the company of a friend.


End file.
